percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Metis' Mendum IX
Chapter IX - Impotence Poros' P.O.V. I felt a little freaked out back then, once Penia hugged me, right before I was ready to blast my sister into a million pieces. I have never felt so angry in my life, I don't even know that I could even get that angry before. I didn't actually go that far, I was still wondering what Penia was up to when she stepped away from me. I couldn't resist listening in, but I made sure I was stealthy enough so that Athena wouldn't realise it. I crawled in through the grass, I made sure i was camoflaged to that I wouldn't be spotted. As I closed in on them, I noticed that a flying guy in a silver suit with wings just stop flying and sit near to Penia and Athena. "I'm sorry. I'm stil getting use to the fact there are more emotions that love, like happy, sad, angry, depressed, excited, um . . . glum, sad, blue. Wait those are the same things aren't they?". Penia rolled her eyes like she normally did when ever to interperate that that was a silly question and said "It's not just the fact that i'm not how you to discibe love. It's just that Poros means more to me than anything, but his memories no longer contain me". I was confused by that statement, I knew that Penia and I met at the orphanage, I remember the first day that we befriended ach other, and I most definatly remeber when we pulled that prank together (none of your buisness to be wondering what that was). I watched as Athena put her arm around Penia. "I know you find it difficult to tell Poros, but you understand why don't you, if Poros found out, he could freak out and gods know what else if he was given the reason to". "But he has to know, he has every right to know!" "Penia, please don't say anything to him." "She has a point there godmum." The winged man said to her. "But I have to tell him about what his father has done to his life, making him forget everything he knew, his experiences, and even his identity. I always followed him, but he never remembers it". I watched Penia's teary eyes look between both of them, and then she spotted me. I wasted no time but to run, I wasn't thinking. I felt more hurt than betrayed, I just kept on running as far as I could, I didn't want to turn back. it struck me like a million daggers. But I kept on running. Behind me I could hear them screaming and begging for me to come back. I couldn't bear facing them now. I just kept running. I ran until I heard no sound, not a whisper of beings, nor the sound of the wind. I feel to my knees, my thoughts were clouded in pain, but soon my pain turned to anger, which turned to hate, which then became rage. I lookd up at the sky and blasted any clouds that came past. "I will kill you father!" I have no idea what came over me, but I was blaming it on my father "You hear me, you have taken my life from me for millenias and you will pay for it! I will break open the gates of Olympus! I will smash every piece of your throne until it's smaller than grains of dust! And then I will blast you and your master bolt into the deepest depths of Tartarus with your father!" "I will help you Poros" a mysterious voice in his head told me. I twisted and turned round to try and discover the source of the voice, but I couldn't see it, It only seemed to be in my thoughts. "Who are you?" "I am the admiration that drives immortals to make their claims, the driving force that brings wars to kings and traitors, the force of the forests and the expense of the earth. I am the mother of all you see, the grip that keeps you on the ground, the voice that never lies in the face of immpurities. I am the great daughter of Chaos, the vesel of the spawns of the sky and the underworld, the mother of the true rulers of the worlds. I am Gaea and I will help you take what so rightfully belongs to you, Poros, first true born son of Zeus". Category:Metis' Mendum Category:Chapter Page